Kitty Cinnamon Rolls
by Kreuz Swords
Summary: Aya x Omi centered and sweet cinnamon rolls. The story goes on. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kitty Cinnamon Rolls

Author: Kreuz Swords

Rating: PG-13 with guys umm errr, kissing each other O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß. But, I am noo Yuki Eiri in writing romance T-T  


Note: If by some chance you read my old Weiß fic, count this fic as an AU and not related story lines  


  
In the waking hours as the sun was brightening up the sky. A young man with a childish build was busy in the kitchen connected to a flower shop. Omi was searching for breakfast in the refrigerator. He was slightly leaning on the refrigerator's open door bending over while his free hand moved food items here in there.  
  
"There it is! I knew we had a cinnamon rolls left to bake." Omi pulled out a sealed cylinder of easy bake cinnamon rolls and closed the refrigerator door. He scratched the side of his head and glanced at the cooking directions.  
  
"Set oven to 400 and place rolls in a baking pan with the sides touching. Bake for 12 minutes. Do not oven bake." The youth turned on the oven and twisted open the cylinder and set rolls in a baking pan. The strong aroma of cinnamon sprang out. While he waited for the oven to heat up, Omi started the coffee maker and placed a kettle of water on the stove to boil for the friends he lived with to use.  
  
When the oven was ready, he pushed in the pan of cinnamon rolls to cook and sets baking timer on. The youth left the kitchen to check his e-mail as he waited.   
  
***  
A slender red headed man slept on a simple, dark sheeted bed in a shadowy room. Suddenly, Aya startled awake silently. His lavender eyes darted around his room and calmed when full conciseness came to him. Aya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He got up stiffly wearing a black nightshirt and opened his closet. He pulled out his flower shop clothes and tossed them on his bed. Aya started to unbutton his shirt when he heard the familiar groggy footfalls of two other young men walking down the hallway to the stairs. The red head covered himself up thinking he had left his door open, which he found out that the door was indeed closed. He heard a mellow voice complain about being up early. Aya continued to dress for the day.  
***  
  
Omi had the cinnamon rolls out cooling with sweet icing glazed over them and turned down the heat to the kettle.

  
"Morning little squirt." A tall lanky man poured a cup a coffee near Omi. Yohji took a sip and flopped into a chair at the table.  
  
"Good morning Omi-kun! Ooo, you made cinnamon rolls. Ken snatched and stuffed one in his mouth. "These are soo heavenly sweet." The soccer fiend nabbed another roll.  
  
"Good morning. Ken-kun! Leave the hot rolls alone! You'll burn your tongue" Omi swatted at Ken as he stuffed another whole roll in his mouth.   
  
Ken laughed at Omi's frown and made some tea for himself. He joined Yohji at the table.  
  
A minute later, Omi placed some cinnamon rolls on a plate and put them in front of Yohji.  
  
"Thanks mom. You're a great cook. Can you give me breakfast in bed next time." Yohji smirked and drank some more coffee and took a roll away.  
  
"Don't call me mom, Yohji-kun."  
  
"Breakfast in bed! I had to pound on the door to wake this lazy bum up!"  
  
"Ken, you know I am not a morning person! Having the early shift or not. I can't get up naturally in the morning."  
  
"Did you see if Aya-kun was awake?" said Omi to break up their grumpy complaints.   
  
"I didn't see him." Ken held onto his cup of tea in thought.  
  
"The door to our fearless leader was still closed."  
  
"I hope he is still sleeping. Aya-kun has been more of a night owl than Yohji-kun lately. The other day, I think I caught him staring off into space," worried Omi.  
  
"Whaa... Our cold as steel Aya was daydreaming?" Yohji pulled out a cigarette and held it between his lips. "The end of the world must be near that Aya has a wild night life now." The lanky man removed the cigarette from his mouth and took the last gulp of his coffee.  
  
"Just peachy, another Yohji in the making." Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two don't tease Aya-kun that way. It will only make him feel more stress out that we noticed a fault in his behavior."   
  
"Okay, but if he gets worse, we have to bring it out to discuss as a group." The green-eyed man took another cinnamon roll and stood up. He lazily ambled out of the kitchen to smoke outside.   
  
"I wonder what a real grumpy and over tired Aya-kun will act like. Will he be vocal or physical?"  
  
"Ken-kunn...!"  
  
"All right, I will stop it. We had more missions anyway recently, and he probably overworked himself. Nothing to really worry about." Ken jumped up and grabbed a few more rolls.   
  
"Ken-kunn, leave some for Aya-kun and me!"  
  
"You know he doesn't eat the sweet stuff you make." The athletic youth wolfed down a roll.  
  
"I know, but I feel guilty if I don't leave something for him to eat."  
  
"Do as you wish. Well, I'll open up the shop with Yohji." Ken started to casually walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"I better check to make sure if our cats were naughty last night and broke some pots in the shop again."   
  
"See you in a bit then Omi-kun." Ken waved to Omi behind him.  
  
Omi quickly ate a roll and put a few on a plate to take with him into the shop.  
  
***  
Aya slowly went down the stairs. He slightly favored a sprained leg muscle as he stepped down. He had twisted his leg in last night's mission, which Aya did not mention the unimportant injury to the others, and it had turned sore while he was asleep. His eyes squinted at the sight of the bright sunlight shining through the kitchen window as he turned the corner. Aya rubbed his eyes to wake up more and felt a slight headache appearing. He opened a kitchen cupboard and took out a dark green bowl. The lavender eyed young man slid open a drawer and discovered he had no miso soup there and had forgotten to get some the day before.   
  
Aya checked the refrigerator for something he could stomach. He found some food that had gone bad and removed them to be disposed of into the trash with displeasure. Aya did not find anything eatable to his liking. He closed the refrigerator with a slight snort. The fair skinned young man returned his bowl to the cupboard and took out a blue ceramic mug.  
  
"At least I have some of my green tea left to drink." Aya used the last of the hot water in the kettle and sat down at table to mix his tea. His gaze wandered around the empty kitchen and back to the table. Aya noticed a plate with two cinnamon rolls.   
  
"Must be one of Omi's food offerings for the day." Aya stared the rolls with his lavender eyes for few a minutes. "I guess it will not hurt me to try to eat one for the first time." He took a roll with a slender hand. The red head sniffed the cinnamon and criticized the sticky icing. His hunger made him take a bite in the end.   
  
The pure sweetness of the cinnamon roll exploded flavor into his mouth. Aya's sense of taste was shocked with luscious pleasure. He slowly consumed the roll with half closed eyes. The red head snatched up the other roll and savored the sweet flavor even more with little bites. When the cinnamon roll was gone, he fully licked his lips and sucked on his fingers for all traces of the delectable residue.   
  
Aya came back to reality and chastised himself for showing emotional passion for a food item. His lavender eyes glared at he empty plate.   
  
"Oh Aya-kun, I didn't know you really like to eat cinnamon rolls" Omi was standing with a happy surprised expression in the kitchen's entrance way to the shop. He had not disturbed Aya enjoying his meal with a bit of fascination of watching Aya erotically eating a cinnamon roll. "I am glad you liked the ones I made." Omi moved over to the stove.  
  
Aya jumped up from his seat and whirled around to face Omi. He was mortified that someone had seen him doing something very unlike himself.   
  
Omi ignored the red head's startled reaction and put his half eaten roll in his mouth as he put more water in the kettle to boil.   
  
Aya was staring at Omi with a hungry predatory gaze when the youth turned around to him.  
  
Omi pulled out the roll, "Is there something wrong Aya-kun?"  
  
"No..."  
  
The youth shrugged his shoulders and placed the roll back in his mouth. He started chewing on it when suddenly Aya rushed toward him.   
  
The katana owning assassin grabbed his younger teammate's thin upper arms and planted his mouth over Omi's lips.   
  
Omi stood like a stunned rock in shock as Aya delicately nibbled at the cinnamon roll. Aya went on with his slender tongue darting into youth's mouth and sucked on the lips for the sweet taste of the cinnamon. The lavender eyed assassin's graceful frame rubbed against his teammate's body gently. When Aya was sure he had licked Omi's mouth clean, he took hold of Omi's hands and tenderly sucked and licked them clean.  
  
Omi unfocussed eyes blinked clear. His body tingled with a sensation he could not recognize. He saw Aya passionately licking his hands in same erotic manner he saw earlier and tried to speak. "Uhh...umm... Aya-kun..." whispered the youth.  
  
Aya looked at Omi with large deep lavender eyes with a dreamy glazed cast to them. He still held on to Omi's hands by the wrists.  
  
"Aya-kun... May I have my hands back..." and Omi gulped. "Please?"  
  
Aya tilted his head and stared at the unsure youth. A side strand of red hair caressed across his pale cheek, and light glinted off his long, gold earring. Aya slowly moved his elegant face toward Omi's as to give a kiss. Just inches from the blonde youth's nervous face, Aya's eyes became clearer and he realized what bizarre behavior he had preformed on his fellow teammate. His lavender eyes grew round with disbelief.   
  
"Aya-kun... can you let go of my wrists now?" said Omi nervously.  
  
Aya released Omi's wrists quickly and took a fast step back. He tried to apologize or give a logical reason for his actions, but his voice would not work. A gasp escaped from his mouth, and he stepped back farther away.  
  
"Aya-kun are you okay...?" Omi tried to act calm as if Aya's insane actions did not shock him. "It is okay. You did not hurt me." added the youngest teammate when he realized Aya had a frighten expression.   
  
"I...I... It...It did NOT HAPPEN!" Aya dashed out of the kitchen and flew up the stairs. He hid in his room and locked the door.  
  
Omi just stood against kitchen counter near the stove with a puzzled look on his face in the direction where Aya had left.  
  
"Hey Omi, I need your help in setting up a large order of flower arrangements." Yohji saunter into the kitchen. "Omi?" The lanky teammate crossed his arms and oddly sensed something had happen, but was not sure.  
  
"Oh Yohji-kun, I will help you with the arrangements. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there." Omi grinned at his tall friend.   
  
"It's alright." and Yohji smirked. The emerald-eyed young man turned around and went back to shop.  
  
Omi quickly cleaned up the plates and Aya's mug. He headed for the shop and stopped for moment to look back at the stairs. Omi thought of what Aya had done did not really hurt him and Aya's kiss felt kind of nice in an odd way. He decided to keep the strange event as a secret and counted it as Aya being under a lot of stress lately and lack of sleep.  
  
"Omi, stop being a girl in making the kitchen super clean and help me with this darn flower order!"   
  
"Coming Yohji-kun... And, I am not a girl!" complained Omi, and he jogged into the shop to Yohji. 

  
  
FIN or TBC? Please Review ^-^  
  
To the reader: This is my 1st fic in this type of genre, and I need feed back. Feel free to tell me to correct areas or suggest ideas. E-mailing me is okay too. I might continue the plot if it goes over well from here ^.^; 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kitty Cinnamon Rolls Ch. 2

Author: Kreuz Swords

Rating: PG-13 with guys umm errr, kissing each other O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß and made no money. I might crash and burn on mushy ideas this chapter O.o;

Notes: Manx16, catnip was mix in the cinnamon rolls X3 *Dodges arrows* Thanks for the tip DivineAngel. (Post-it note: Make Aya more his angsty self)

Aya stood before the bathroom mirror glaring at his reflection. His hands were digging into the sides of the sink counter as he was leaning forward. Aya was still not pleased with his bizarre action toward Omi two days ago. He hated himself even more for running away. Aya never ran away from anything before. Why had he treated Omi in such a way? It was very unlike even for him to kiss someone at all. He never felt like wanting to kiss anyone before. Aya may have a few times on those long ago days when he was with his little sister and kissed her only goodnight.

Aya thinned his lips and anger built up inside him as he stood in front of the mirror. Without warning, the red head punched at his reflection. The mirror made a loud crack, but it did not fall into pieces. Aya stepped back holding his slightly bleeding knuckles of one hand for a moment. He ignored the pain and placed his head into the palm of his unhurt hand. Aya hoped he would be able replace the mirror before the others would notice. 

He pulled out a few band-aids from the sink counter and placed them on the small cuts. The elegant young man started to dismantle the cracked mirror off the wall.

****

Omi sat at the register counter resting his head on a hand. He gazed outside the store's large windows. The flower shop was having its rare moments of no customers during business hours for a short while. Omi could hear Ken watering the plants and humming a song in the far corner from him. Yohji was out doing some surveillance work on their latest target. Omi's black cat was curled up in his lap asleep. The youth was not thinking about the mission or running the flower shop. His mind was on the kiss that was given by Aya out of the blue. Omi could not forget the sensations he felt as Aya kissed and touched him. He also wondered why Aya has been avoiding him since that odd morning of cooking of the cinnamon rolls. At school, Omi noticed recently when girls talked about being kissed or dreaming about being kissed. He had blushed a bit when he overheard groups of girls as he compared the moment of Aya kissing him. 

He wondered why he felt a jumble of odd feelings of being kissed by Aya. Omi never really thought about kissing a girl, especially not on kissing a guy. The youth did not think he was gay, or was he. He never felt odd when he rough play wrestle with Ken. Yohji's random teasing and closeness did not give him odd feelings either. Omi admired Aya's calm mind during missions and deeply trusted Aya to pull through when he depended on him. The slender red head was the team's foundation in sense. Omi thought again that Aya's kiss was nice after all, and he lightly grinned.

"Oi, what are you grinning in a daydream about, squirt?" Yohji's lanky frame leaned against counter and his face was few inches from Omi's.

Omi gave out a startled cry and almost fell off the stool. His cat slipped off, but landed correctly onto the floor. The black glowered up at its owner with disfavor before slinking off to a sun patch. 

"Sorry kitty. Yohji-kun do not sneak up on me like that!"

"Why were you so jumpy then. Did you think I was going to kiss you or something Omi?" Yohji shook his head and dragged over a stool to sit on. "I am beginning to think Aya's daydreaming is infectious… By the way, do you know why Aya was fixing the bathroom mirror in the morning? I asked him and all I got was his trademark displeased glare."

"I did not know that the mirror was broken." said Omi with puzzled expression.

"Bah, he probably found the mirror was not even on the wall and his perfectionist mind had to fix it." The older teammate waved his hand to banish any more thoughts on the subject. "How was school today, short stuff?"

"It was fine…Umm…"

"Oh, what has your mind busy with?" The tall man raised an eyebrow at Omi's hesitation.

"Umm, nothing really… But… Yohji-kun… What do you feel when you kiss someone?" the youth slightly blushed for asking such a bold question to the oldest teammate."

"Oh my." Yohji looked at Omi with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, I did not mean to ask such a personal question."

"No, it is okay. I didn't expect to be asked about kissing from you. So, our little Omi has matured enough to think about kissing someone. Is she a girl we know that comes here or only at school? Is she eighteen or is she an older woman?" Yohji smirked. 

"Yohji-kun!" Omi fluster out.

"Forgive me beginning heartbreaker." The ladies' man of a friend held up his hands to fend off Omi's turbulent feelings on an important topic. "I will answer what I can of your awkward questions"

"You are sure you do not mind?"

"Go ahead and shoot kido." and Yohji winked.

"Umm, so how do you feel when you kiss?"

"Hum, I feel good with a warm tingle usually. When I kissed someone I was really in love with, I wanted the kiss to be longer because the kiss felt addicting and I wanted to kiss her only." The lanky young man reflected in deep thought. 

"How do you know if you really love someone?"

"There are many feelings tied to be being in love. You always want to be with the person you love. You can't think of your life without that person by your side. Your world brightens every time you see the person you love." Yohji's emerald eyes took on a sad distant look. "You might do anything for your love. I hope I was clear enough to get an idea."

"Yes, but I am still confused…"

"Mostly go with what your heart truly feels."

"Does sex have to be part of love?"

"Uhhh…. Yohji coughed a little. "Sorry Omi, I do not want to be bad influence on answering that question. I will leave it up to you decide."

"Oh…"

"What are you two deep in conversation about?" asked Ken as he came up to the counter. Dirt marks were on his clothes and face from repotting some plants.

"I was reporting on what I saw today." Answered Yohji as Omi had trouble looking at Ken. "Well, I need to have a smoke now. I will fill you all in when I return." The tall teammate winked at Omi without Ken seeing it and ambled out of the shop pulling out a cigarette and lighter. 

"Omi-kun, could you go ask Aya to help me repot some of the big plants out here. I don't want to drag dirt all over. He told me he would be in the greenhouse checking on the orchids if I needed him."

"Sure Ken-kun." Omi hopped off his stool and made his way to the greenhouse out back.

"Thanks." Ken went back to opening a few soil bags.

////////

TBC? ^.^; To the reader, please review or give me suggestions for continuing this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kitty Cinnamon Rolls Ch. 3

Author: Kreuz Swords

Rating: PG-13 with guys umm errr, kissing each other O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß and made no money. 

Note: Sorry it took me long and this chapter for being short. ^.^;; *Waves the shy fluffiness flag*

Aya finished watering the last orchid from a hanging pot in the greenhouse. He put away the watering can and washed his hands. The young man admired the lovely garden and sunshine atmosphere. The scenery gave peace to his troubled heart and mind. Then Aya thought the quiet solitude was perfect for him to practice his sword techniques. He pulled out his katana from behind a big vase-like pot. The red headed young man walked onto the large garden rocks with purpose. He elegantly started his sword stances and strikes with his mind all empty, but of the katana in his hands.

*****

Omi quickly walked over to the greenhouse door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and hesitated. The memory of Aya kissing him fluttered before his mind's eye. Omi slightly shook his head and told his mind that Aya was just his teammate that was under too much stress. 

The youngest member of Weiss pulled open the door and walked into the greenhouse. Omi always felt he was going into a secret garden. The way the plants, fountains, and large rocks were placed seemed a bit natural. Not, like an average greenhouse that had ordered rows of plants. He and Ken never had a hand in the greenhouse layout or daily care. Yohji would once in a while come in to putter around with a few plants when he wanted to be alone. Aya was the one who watched over the secret garden, which none of the customers would ever see. In a sense, the greenhouse was completely Aya's domain.

Omi continued to follow a round tiled path to the orchids. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. Omi saw Aya working out with his katana, jumping lithely from one large rock to another. The sunlight glinted off the polished steel and highlighted Aya's red hair. Omi felt entranced by the lavender-eyed assassin's beautiful sword dance. Aya seemed to flutter wearing a half-open loose shirt on each twist and jump. 

Aya slowly came to a stop and sheathed his katana in the proper manner. He was aware that Omi had came in and watched him practice without interrupting him. Aya turned and strode over to the blonde youth. 

"Yes, what is it?"

Omi just stared up at Aya with big blue eyes. He felt that Aya's gaze seemed to coolly see him right down to his soul and he shivered a bit. Omi moved eyes to Aya's chest and became nervous when he saw some exposed pale skin of his friend with the shirt being half-open.

"Omi?"

The blonde quickly moved his head down to look at his feet. "Ken-kun needed some help moving some potting soil bags."

"Ah… I will go…" Aya moved toward the direction of the greenhouse entrance with his katana in hand. 

As the red haired man came nearer, Omi picked up a scent from Aya. The blonde took a deeper sniff when Aya had passed by him. He smelled orchids mixed with something else. He then felt odd in a tingly emotional sense. Omi followed behind Aya. He saw his friend hide the katana behind a big standing pot near the wall and fixed his loose shirt.

Aya walked to the entrance and held the door open until Omi stepped out. He continued onto the shop front.

"Umm, Aya-kun are you feeling better today?" and Omi notice a tiny stiffness in his teammate's posture. 

"Yes…"

"That is good to hear." Omi tried to push the topic a little further. "Aya-kun, I want to know why did you kiss me?…"

Aya stopped and turned his head. He gave Omi an icy glare. "It never happened…"

Omi uncomfortably looked away and said nothing more. He heard Aya strode away into the storefront and Ken's voice in greeting the other. Omi took a deep breath and let it out slowly and placed all his confusing feelings away. He walked out into the storefront in his usual self and went back to the register.

Yohji ambled back in and tossed on apron. He attended to the flower orders at the arranging table. Life in the flower shop continued as if nothing was amiss. 

TBC…

Please leave a review and make any a suggestion for improvement. Thanks


End file.
